A dangerous love
by fridix95
Summary: Elizabeth and Jordi are in love, but Elizabeth have a secret that can put Jordi in danger


**Well, hi there!! Sorry if I haven't ****submited for a while but I have been busy**

**ok, this story is new, I didn't write it, my friend Silvia write it for a homework (I write one too but it sucks) I liked it a lot, so I tell her to let me re-write it and post it here, so she can know what does other people think about her story**

**First, because it is not mine, is not writed in my style, but I hope you like it**

**Everything belongs to my friend Silvia**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**INTRO**

In a house that was on London, a young woman named Elizabeth who was 18 years old, used to live there with her parents, which ones used to work alot to help her daughter with her studies and live comfortable. Elizabeth was studing for being the best chef of her locality and have and important and codiciate restaurant, which one, in honor of her parents, will be named like them, Vianey and Roberto. But this family had a secret for their neightbors and friends...they were vampires

far away from there, almost in the middle of the city, a young man that was like 19 years old, named Jordi, lived there, he lived with his father since his mother died when he was just a child; he helped his father with the expenditures of the house working in a cafe that was on the center of the city, there, he get an aficion to learn to cook, so he wanted to study for being chef and have his own cafe and restaurant

**THE ****DESCRIPTION**

I'm Abigail, I'm 19 years old, I'm a bit tall with blond and curly hair and something I love of myself are my eyes, which are of a charmy green esmerald color, I'm very cheerful and extrovertive, that makes me do some things without thinking them so I get in problems, but I always know how to slove them

I love good food and the pastries, so I decided to study for being chef, right now I'm studing this career and I get into the school with my best friend Elizabeth

Elizabeth is tall, with dark hair and she have some magical brown eyes that make nuts to everyone that look them, she used to be extrovertive too, but now she had change a bit because she and her family keep a big secret, and I'm the only one who know it, however she will look forced to tell her future boyfriend this big secret for keep him safe, because her secret is that she comes from a family of vampires and she's a vampire too, she's 50 years old, but she looks like an 18 years old person

**MEETING**

Elizabeth and I go into the school, there were 8 groups, but fortunately Elizabeth and me went into the same classroom, one day, when we leave the classroom, we were chating so entretaining that she bumped with a guy named Jordi, he was tall, with curly and light brow hair, his eyes were color honey, he was bit shy and introvertive but very kind and bookish. I know both of them, so I decided to introduce eachother, since when they look at the other, they get shocked

When Elizabeth say hi to him, she could smell the sweet frangrance of his blood and she had to go away running because she didn't wanted to hurt him, since she fell in love with him just when she saw him, it was like love to first sight and Jordi fall in love of her beauty, the love was reciprocal

Despite Elizabeth run away of the place, it was a charming meeting for her and it made a great love story, and she think it would be dangerous

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**well, there's the first part of this story…hurr, it have too much love for me, now I know why my friend tell me "you're not cursi, I can't imagine you having a boyfriend, if he give you flowers, or chocolates or dedicate you a song, your reaction will not be very exciting". Oh well, that's the opinion she have about me ^^U**

**this story is not over yet, but I'm lazy to translate it today, so maybe I'll submit the rest tomorrow**

**please comment**

**eveything belongs to my friend Silvia (with the exception of the beginning and final comments)**


End file.
